wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
A Murder in Summer-Ryan vs. Erguer!
Erguer was sitting on a gathering of rocks, far out to sea, thinking. He came here often to relax. Suddenly, he felt something prickle the back of his neck, and stood up. Ryan was on vacation to the southern point of the nation, the United States of America to be precise. He was on the border of the Falkonik Empyre, leaping from one rock to the other in the ocean water. The summer air was warm to him, he liked it. He closed his eyes to take in the wind, and instantly he saw the aura behind him. He slowly turned his neck so that he could get a glimpse of the newcomer. Erguer saw Ryan as he scanned the rocks, and began leaping over to him. "Who are you?" he asked. Ryan's aura caused the water to ripple slightly. "I'm Ryan Summers, an American. I came to admire these beaches." he replied. "Well, you are an exceptional swimmer then." "No...the truth is, I hate these beaches..." Ryan said quietly. "What do you want?" he asked in a raspy voice. "Well, seeing as you just admitted to lying" said Erguer, his acute hearing having picked up everything Ryan said, "I'm wondering what you're really doing and why you lied." "Lying? No. Admiring can mean simply observing something. This beach is the location of several family vacations in times past. One of those turned for the worst and made me realize true hate." Ryan leveled his gaze with the newcomer, "I spoke the truth earlier. As to what I am doing here; Take it or leave it, I am here for training. Since I hate this place and the events that took place here...It pushes on my techniques. All of which find root in my emotions." he explained. "Ah, so I was right; there is no way you could have swum here. You are a Weaver, like me." It was said flatly, a statement, not a question. "If you hate this place so, it doesn't reflect well on you that you should be training techniques based on your hatred here, is that not so?" "Yes. My techniques are simply increased by emotion, no matter the type. Since I'm nowhere near a place I love, the next best thing is a place I hate." Ryan responded. "Well, you seem like a powerful fellow; is there really nowhere in a flight's distance you love?" Erguer shook his head."So sad. But, a powerful Weaver interests me..." Ryan spat into the water, "Don't make me hate this place more..." he said. His aura flared up, causing the water beneath him to leap up and swirl around him, and wind blew harder around his location, "I don't like feeling hate..." "You are an odd boy. You hate feeling hate, yet you generate it yourself, and you come here of your own free will to train, when it could not be too difficult for you to find somewhere more comfortable for you to train... But, if you must train here, why not against me?" Erguer smiled. "This talk of emotions and power has piqued my curiosity." Ryan managed a small grin, "With pleasure." he replied reaching for his katana. "I fight hard, so try your hardest." he added before taking flight. "Oh, I'll fight however hard it takes." Erguer drew a sword with a hilt of bone, and looked up. "Ready when you are." Being half elf, Ryan's speed was almost blinding, as he continued his attack from behind his enemy. He then aimed his blade for his opponent's waist and swung it with all his might, aiming to bisect his foe. Seeing that Ryan was truly speedy, Erguer whirled just as his foe slashed at him, and showed off his Vidaclaro strength, punching Ryan's sword arm aside with staggering strength. He followed up with a train-wrecking jab with his sword. Ryan caught sight of the attack and leaped, doing a flip right over his opponent, landing on his foe's opposite side. He plunged his sword into the soft earth that lie just beneath the water's surface, and then used it as a pivot to swing around, aiming a sweeping kick for Erguer's head. "You are a speedy one, but I have more force than any you can generate." Erguer said, as he ducked, sweeping a kick of his own along the ground, intending to knock the sword out from under Ryan. Category:Articles by Ten Tailed Fox Category:Articles by Thepantheon